


Отбросы общества

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роршах вспоминает, почему он всегда выбирал кулаки, а не пистолеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отбросы общества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Society's Dregs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440370) by [I_llbedammned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014

Прежде чем Роршах успел понять, что мужчина может быть опасен, ему в лицо уже смотрело дуло приставленного в упор пистолета. 

— Гони бабло, ты, урод в маске! — последовало требование. У мужчины было узкое прыщавое лицо. Герой в маске занес над ним кулак, затянутый в кожаную перчатку.

Роршах никогда не понимал, за что современное общество так любит пушки. Что случилось со старыми добрыми деньками, когда люди решали проблемы кулаками, противопоставляя силу силе и позволяя побеждать сильнейшему? Нет, теперь все хотели чего-то попроще. Все хотели такой силы, обладателем которой можно стать мгновенно, — поэтому они покупали фаллический ствол и взрывчатку и начинали вести себя так, словно у них и правда была сила. 

Они не желали тратить часы на тренировки, чтобы добиться желаемого. Роршах рассеянно огладил старые шрамы на костяшках пальцев, вспоминая, как впервые в жизни ввязался в драку. Это даже и не совсем драка-то была — просто какой-то малец в школе полез, и понеслось. Учителя оттащили Роршаха от мальчишки, испуганно глядевшего на то, как его собственная кровь капает изо рта и с кулаков нападавшего. На коже у обоих распускались синяки. Обернувшись, Роршах попытался плюнуть в парня; тот был всего лишь тупым хулиганьем, пытавшимся добиться желаемого силой. Существование таких людей хорошо объясняло, почему общество находилось в таком отвратном состоянии.

Много времени утекло, а в обществе ничего не поменялось. Роршах учился на собственных ошибках. Он научился предугадывать удары и уклоняться от них, научился не обращать внимания на боль, когда ему все же не удавалось увернуться от ударов мальчишек в школе, матери или ее клиентов-мудаков. Он узнал цену хорошо проделанной работе — работе, за которую он платил потом и кровью. Пока общество вокруг него разлагалось и гнило в собственных отбросах, он сам сделал себя из ничего, наблюдая, как постепенно нарастали мышцы на его тонких костях. Больше всего он гордился тем, что сделал себя из того, что было. Кто из этих бесполезных кусков дерьма мог похвастаться тем же? 

Каждое воспоминание делало его удары тяжелее. Самое забавное с этими пистолетами в том, что они совершенно бесполезны на близком расстоянии. Роршах перехватил руку неудавшегося грабителя и заломил ее так, что раздался хруст костей. Мужчина закричал, но это не остановило удары Роршаха. Они продолжали сыпаться градом даже тогда, когда собравшийся на улице народ подался назад, расступаясь пошире и уставившись так, будто никогда раньше не видели настоящую драку. С сокрушающей кости силой Роршах набросился на все зло этого мира, смывая его каплями крови и синяками с лица, рук, шеи и плеч мужчины. Роршах знал — его противник не выживет. Зло отправится в добрый путь в ад. Таких уроков не выучишь, орудуя пистолетом. Таким тяжелым урокам учишься сам, заплатив за них собственной плотью и кровью.


End file.
